


Sonic Weapon for Aard_rinn

by zomgitsalaura



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomgitsalaura/pseuds/zomgitsalaura
Summary: An illustration for a scene in Aard_rinns 'Crime in Crystals' series https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sonic Weapon for Aard_rinn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aard_Rinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aard_Rinn/gifts).




End file.
